wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Roulette
Dungeon Roulette is a special multiplayer dungeon. Access to and creation of the dungeon is done through Dinah's Hall of Heroes in Cloud City. Requirements: Class Advancement Rules After entering the dungeon, players have to speak with the Dungeon Envoy to start the Roulette. Only the party leader can click on the Roll dice icon. Every time the player lands on a colored square, the party will engage in battle. Whenever a battle is successfully completed, the respective Challenge Rewards bar fills up by the specified amount of points. Any damage sustained during battle lasts for the rest of the roulette unless it is healed. If a player is defeated, the player can no longer participate in any further battles; if all players are defeated, the roulette ends in failure. In addition to battles, each of the tiles has additional effects. If the party lands on a reroll square, the party lead earns a select roll that allows the manual selection of the amount of spaces moved. If the party lands on a Heal square, all surviving party members will be healed by 50% of their health. Lastly, if the party lands on the reset square, the party will move to the start of the roulette, which potentially allows the player to clear any tiles that were not cleared in the first run. Filling up the Challenge Reward bars will allow additional rewards. Filling the blue Challenge Reward bar upgrades the quality of the Boss Chest; filling the orange bar doubles the amount of Plain Chests; finally, filling the green bar improves the quality of the Plain Chests. The Roulette is completed when the Boss is defeated. Every Plain Chest that is earned is converted into a Dungeon Silver Chest, or a Dungeon Large Silver Chest if the green Challenge Reward bar is filled. Every Boss Chest that is earned is converted into a Dungeon Gold Chest, or a Dungeon Large Gold Chest if the blue Challenge Reward bar is filled. Rewards |description = An ordinary-looking treasure chest. Opening it might yield surprises. (Dungeon Silver Chest) An ornate treasure chest. Opening it might yield a great surprise. (Dungeon Large Silver Chest) An ordinary-looking treasure chest. Open it to get a surprise. (Dungeon Gold Chest) An ornate treasure chest. Open it to get a huge surprise. (Dungeon Large Gold Chest) |sell-price = This item cannot be sold.}} Each Dungeon Silver Chest gives the following: * 10,000,000 Gold or 6,000,000 Gold or 120x Mount Hoof or 60x Mount Hoof or 20x Vulcan's Clamp * 5,000,000 Gold * 10x Dragon Essence * 60x Mount Hoof Each Dungeon Large Silver Chest gives the following: * 15,000,000 Gold 8,000,000 Gold or 150x Mount Hoof or 100x Mount Hoof or 100x Vulcan's Clamp or 50x Vulcan's Clamp * 8,000,000 Gold * 15x Dragon Essence * 100x Mount Hoof * 50x Vulcan's Clamp Each Dungeon Gold Chest gives the following: * 8,000,000 Gold 50x Mount Hoof or 20x Mount Hoof * 10,000,000 Gold * 20x Dragon Essence * 80x Mount Hoof Each Dungeon Large Gold Chest gives the following: * 20,000,000 Gold or 200x Vulcan's Clamp or 150x Mount Hoof * 20,000,000 Gold * 30x Dragon Essence * 150x Mount Hoof * 100x Vulcan's Clamp Category:Multiplayer Dungeons